


【仙花】预警飙车

by BlackTea1031



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackTea1031/pseuds/BlackTea1031
Summary: 失禁射精面部有all单箭头花道





	【仙花】预警飙车

仙道掰开花道的两瓣臀肉，将震动剧烈的震动棒给塞进早已被操到合不起来的屁眼里，塞住了流出穴口的精液和润滑液，他依旧温柔地笑着，手下动作却不停地把棒子往里推。花道早就高潮了好几次的身体又颤抖了起来，他失神的眼好不容易聚焦了一点，又被仙道这恶劣行为给打散了理智。

在震动棒进来之前，仙道已经捧着花道的屁股狠操了几百次，射精三次，而花道是已经射不出任何精水了，高高翘起的性器在最后只能射出稀薄的精液。仙道很满意被操到熟烂的花道，他知道如果不把这个红发少年给日到失去理智失去力气的话，他分分钟拔腿就跑。

仙道不允许，也不会给这个机会。

他要一手环抱着花道韧性十足的腰，一手扶住花道毛茸茸留着寸头的后脑勺，一边把他亲到晕乎，一边下体猛烈往上撞击着花道的敏感点，他会把在自己怀里接受性爱的花道给吃干抹净，他会在怀里人的肩膀上留下一个一个深到沁血的咬痕和深色的吻痕，花道总觉得仙道是想要吃了他。

事实上的确如此。

仙道温柔的微笑下是患得患失的心情，他喜欢掌控他能够控制住的东西，花道却是个意外——而他也被这个意外深深吸引，但他清楚知道这个意外不单是只有自己才被吸引，还有花道同队的好几个人，还有神奈川的其他球队，甚至是其他县的球队也对花道虎视眈眈。

那么该怎么办？

仙道笑眯了眼，用小小的、蹩脚的谎言将花道骗到家里，哄着他喝了酒。

酒后乱性的借口是最顺理成章的情况。

喝醉酒的花道意外的可爱和不抗拒，他会闭着眼扯掉衣服，露出大片肌肤——他总喜欢这么干，他根本不知道球场上有多少人会看着他想干他。

譬如流川，譬如仙道。

流川是恨铁不成钢地丢个球过去招惹花道，最后激将法下花道把衣服给套上了。

仙道则是不动声色多了，他会暗暗咽口口水，然后走到花道身旁，桃花眼笑得弯起来：“花道你身材真好。”

花道会回头笑得跟得到奖励的孩子一样：“算你有眼光！”

但花道始料未及的是，仙道的眼光在此时竟变成煎熬——他现在才反应过来，仙道那根本不是单纯的欣赏，而是视奸。

仙道最喜欢花道两块鼓起的胸肌和上面的两颗粉嫩，他总喜欢啃咬着肌肉，留下清楚的齿印，两颗乳头会被他用牙齿细细咬磨着，难耐的、像蚂蚁走过般的酥麻感会把花道折腾到哭泣。

花道爱哭不是秘密。

仙道喜欢看花道哭，在自己身下被操到哭，而花道的敏感点也太多，他屡屡成功。

粗大的性器磨过花道凸起的敏感点，带来一连串的颤抖电流，花道会弓起腰，原本就紧致的穴道还缩紧，他的指甲会抓挠着仙道的后背留下一条条花白的痕迹。

仙道就喜欢坏心眼地偶尔碾过，但在最后他的结局只会是疯狂撞击着花道的敏感点，最后他将精液射进花道的屁股里，而花道会被高潮激到连手淫都不用就可以射出精液。

但这次他已经射不出精液了。

花道失神地大张双腿，他屁股里夹着黑色的震动棒，双腿因为高潮迭起而不停地颤抖，他的手指已经没力气揪着床单了，他整个人呈大字躺在床上，面上带着潮红，脸颊两边挂着风干的泪痕和乳白有些透明的精液，他闭上眼，在最后快感的到来——

他高高翘起的性器射出了淡黄色的尿液。

仙道很满意地拍下了照片。

END


End file.
